


Orange Soda

by Sonrio



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Gift, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonrio/pseuds/Sonrio
Summary: Go and Spark go out on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write about my two favorite boys. And a special happy birthday to Kendy, aka @revolocities on Twitter! He made this ship what it is today, and I would've never been doing this without him as inspiration. I hope you and everyone else who reads likes it.
> 
> Also, this is not part of my Sparks Fly universe, but it could be if you imagined it to be, wink wink. With that, on with the story!

Every time it felt like the first.

Go looked at himself in the mirror in front of him. Adorning a very nice dress shirt and slacks, he made sure to look his best for tonight, as he always did for these kind of nights. Even so, he was as nervous as the first.

Of course, the first time they went out he didn’t predict the heavy rainfall. Or the restaurant they were going to being closed because of the power going out. Or the mud puddle the two of them fell in as they made their way back to the car, as if they weren’t already soaked.

“Those rentals cost a fortune…” Go couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory of their mud covered suits dancing in the rain, the two boys having the time of their life as they laughed and sang and moved as if it were the perfect first date, topping it off with their first kiss, of the many that were had that night.

In his mind, it was a complete disaster. And yet it couldn’t have gone better. Fast forward to now, it was Spark asking him out by surprise. He had gotten them reservations at a very prestigious restaurant (with help from Candela and Blanche, of course), and even though fancy dinner dates weren’t really their thing, it still meant the world to Go that Spark put in so much effort to make him happy. Of course, just going on their daily runs and hatching Eggs together makes him happy enough, but Go loves being spoiled, so he’ll allow his boyfriend to treat him every so often.

“Oh crap, the time!” Go shot a glance at himself in the mirror one more time, then down at the dresser underneath it. On it were his beloved Pokemon kept in their Poke Balls, the ones that stuck with him throughout his journey with Team Instinct and thus, Spark. He didn’t waste anymore time thinking about it after that, but made sure to silently thank them for all their hard work; he couldn’t have made it this far without them, after all.

Go walked outside into the night from where he was staying, expecting to have to walk over to meet Spark at the place like he usually did for date nights, as Spark was often out on leader duties due to quite the expansion of the team. He pulled out his phone to call him, then looked to see a very peculiar vehicle just a few feet away from his house, almost dropping the device in his hand.

“Huh?!” Go gasped. In front of the trainer was a limousine, but not just any plain limo; it had a giant Instinct logo plastered on its side, the striking yellow against the sheen black of the limo made it very appealing to look at. The side door was open, ready to be entered, with a man who looked to be a chauffeur standing next to it to welcome Go into the vehicle.

But as Go walked up to the limo, he could see that the man was no ordinary chauffeur; it was, in fact, a very bubbly team leader who wore a very big grin as he greeted his surprised partner.

“S-Spark?!” Go stuttered as he sped up to catch his boyfriend in a big hug, lifting the taller trainer up into the air as if he weighed nothing. The two boys laughed together and kissed each other as Go put the blond man down.

“Surprised?” Spark asked enthusiastically.

“Very! Where did you even get this?! And how?!” Go said, presumably about the limo.

“Ah, details don’t matter! What matters is, do you love it? I wanted to make tonight the best night ever!” Spark said, pumping his fist in the air. “So hop in! Your handsome chauffeur,” Spark winked mid sentence, “will be the one driving you today.”

Go smirked, and gave Spark a quick peck on the cheek before getting into the limousine. Spark was now more pumped than ever, his energy coming from his boyfriend’s love. Now, the team leader hoped the ten minute videos Candela and Blanche sent him on how to drive limos would come in handy…

* * *

As the limo managed to (barely) safely arrive at their destination, the two boys couldn’t help but jump out of the vehicle with an enthusiastic “YEAH!”, proclaiming their excitement for tonight. It looked very out of place since they were about to enter an esteemed fancy restaurant, but for the two dorks-in-love, it was natural.

The couple walked into the building, with Go having to halt right as they entered to take in the grandiose scenery. The walls were completely adorned with works of art, each lit up quite nicely to fit on the aesthetically pleasing tiles of the wall. The tables past the reception desk up front were all covered in very carefully placed tablecloths, topped off with silverware as shiny as the day the couple hatched a shiny Pokemon. And the food - god, the food. All the waiters and waitresses carrying around all these very appetizing meals of gourmet cuisines and such made Go wonder if he had found heaven on Earth.

Of course, one look at Spark and Go was positive that none of it compared to him. Under his chauffeur disguise that he took off as they exited the limo, Spark was wearing a sharp blazer that seemed to fight just right on the leader’s body. He wore a bright orange tie along with a few unique decorations on the outfit, just like Spark would always do with everything. Go felt a bit under-dressed compared to him, but that thought was soon gone as Spark took him by the hand and lead him to their reserved table, and oh boy, what a table.

“Y-You got us the balcony view?” Go gulped as he sat down, up high above main floor of the restaurant. Upstairs was a lone table set up for just the two of them, looking over the rest of the people there as if they were the rulers of a kingdom. Spark just smiled and sat down with him.

“So? You loving this or what?” Spark nudged Go across the table they sat.

“I love you!” Go responded, bringing Spark in close for another kiss. He really could not keep his hand off the leader, but Spark didn’t mind. It was a long, deep kiss, but not overly lewd; they had better places to be doing that. As the kiss broke and the boys gasped for air, a waiter came by to take their order.

As he left with their requests, the couple returned to face each other as they both just smiled at each other. It was disgustingly cute, even for them. Go broke the silence as Spark continued to smile at his boyfriend.

“How did you even afford this place? Have you team leaders always been this rich?!” Go joked. “If you can afford this, then we should be able to at least get a bigger TV at home.”

Spark laughed. “You got it. I didn’t do this alone, though; Blanche and Candela helped out big time setting all this up. We practically had to beg to even get the reservation!”

The waiter came by with the drinks they ordered; neither of the boys drank alcohol, so they instead settled on orange soda, the couple’s favorite. As the waiter left again, Go took a sip out of his soda, and by the gods, even the drink tasted fancy. Perhaps it was just the atmosphere of it all, but this was the best orange soda he had ever tasted.

“I just,” Go said as he sipped the soft drink, “I just don’t know what to say, Spark. You’ve done so much already, I feel kind of bad. I swear, I’ll make it—”

“Nope!” Spark hushed the trainer across from him with a finger to his lip. “You will not finish that sentence! Partly because our food’s coming, so get ready to stuff your face!” As if on cue, the waiter from before had brought them their meals. In front of Go was the most enticing dinner plate he had ever seen. Surely this must’ve been a dream, Go almost wanting to pinch himself; but that would have to wait, as his hands would be busy for a bit.

* * *

“Boy, I’m STUFFED!” Spark exclaimed, resting a hand on his stomach as he finished off the last item on his plate. Go was already done before him, the smaller trainer already filled to the brim with food. It was a delightful dinner, as if it was the best damn food he had ever had; and it really wasn’t anything unique, which was saying something. Spark sure knew the good places.

“I can’t wait to get home and sleep off this food, because I don’t think I’ll be able to move at all after this.” Go said, slouching a bit in his seat.

“Haha, me too!” Spark responded. The blond pondered a bit on his next move, then a light bulb went off in his head. “Well, I still have one more place we need to go, before the night’s over. Think you can still keep up?” Spark winked at Go, who, even though he looked as if he were about topple over just a few seconds ago, stood up ready for action.

“As if I’d let you go without me.” Go said, smiling. Spark reached for his hand and lead him away from the mess of a dinner they left for the waiter to clean. Of course, a gracious tip was left before they exited the building. An older couple who was having dinner commented on the couple as they left.

“Those two looked like us when we were younger, right honey?” The man spoke to his long time spouse. “Ah, to be young again.”

“Oh shut it, we’re only in our fifties.” Said the other man across from him. His spouse stuck his tongue out at him and continued on with their dinner. “You are right though. That brings back so many fond memories...I hope they make some as well.”

* * *

“Aah!” Spark stretched his arms out towards the night sky as the two boys walked into the cool air. “Nothing like a good meal with your date on a beautiful night like this! Look, you can see the Big Dipper up in the sky!” The blond pointed at stars in the sky, shimmering in space.

“Spark, you’re pointing at random stars. The Big Dipper isn’t even there. You can hardly see any stars.” Go said.

“Well that’s not the point, mister I-have-no-imagination. Besides, at least we’re able to see SOME stars! Now come on, I’m gonna drive you to a special place.” Spark ran around the limo and opened the side door for Go to enter, then closed it and took his spot up front in the driver’s seat.

Go couldn’t help but feel like a prince today. His boyfriend was his chauffeur, driving him in a glimmering limousine from a fancy restaurant, and now being taken to a so called special place by said boyfriend. Go felt a bit flustered at all the attention he was getting, but he didn’t want it to stop.

“Uhm, Spark?” Go spoke through the opening that lead to the driver’s seat in the limo.

“Yeah?” Spark replied, his eyes on the road in front of him. Go had to admit, he looked strikingly attractive in his chauffeur get up as he drove the vehicle. Go felt his mouth salivate as he thought about it more, how those clothes would look maybe unbuttoned, or just half off altogether, or even…!

Go caught himself before things got dangerous. Now was not the right time for him to be imagining things.

“Go? Why are you looking at me like that?” Spark spoke as he turned to face his boyfriend, the limo stopped at a red light. “Did you realize how good looking I am again?” Spark winked, causing Go to blush and look away. “Haha, I’m just teasing! What’s up?”

“I, uhm...” Go struggled to speak. “I just...wanted to say thank you for all this. I really do love you, you know? I would’ve been fine if you had taken me to some bar or whatever, but this was really...sweet of you to do.” Go looked away from Spark, embarrassed to even look him in the eyes. His eyes widened at the sudden touch of Spark’s hand, turning his face to look at the blond.

“Hey.” Spark said. “Why are you so shy all of a sudden? You don’t need to thank me for anything, I did it out of love.” Spark gave Go a peck on the lips and returned to the wheel, the light having turned green. Go just froze there, unmistakably red. He absolutely loved this dork.

* * *

“We’re here!” Spark said as he opened the side door for Go to exit the limo. Go was greeted by a familiar sight; a field of flowers, wavering in the wind as they shone in the moonlight. Go had wondered why they were in such an empty place as the limo drove, but now understood. This was one of the first places he went with Spark, at the beginning of his Instinct days. Those days seemed so far away now, and yet, Go felt like it was all happening again.

“You remembering things?” Spark said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Go from behind. Go simply smiled and nodded his head. Spark gave him a kiss on the cheek as they both looked over the field in the quiet night. It was a beautiful sight, one he would treasure forever.

Spark let go of his boyfriend and cleared his throat. “So, uh, Go! I wanted to get this out of the way, so…” Spark moved in front of Go, who looked a bit puzzled by his words. “Uhm, uh, I…” Spark struggled to get the words out. His left hand was rolled up in a fist, and Spark’s eyes wavered from Go.

“Spark? What’s wrong?” Go asked, about to step towards Spark to help him.

“No!” Spark raised his right hand to signal Go to stop. “I mean, I’m fine, I’m just...ah, what the heck! I love you, Go! I really really really love you! I always thought you were cute when we met, and so I was so happy when we first started to date! I’m so glad I got to spend my days as a team leader with you as my partner, my crush, my best friend! You’ve been so wonderful to me that I used to cry every night thinking it might just all be a dream that I’d wake up from in the morning!” Spark started tearing up, but continued. “And even if it was a dream, I don’t want it to end!”

Spark suddenly got down on one knee, and Go immediately gasped. He wasn’t going to…was he?

“I want to be with you forever, Go! You make me really happy, so…” Spark brought his left hand out and opened it up to reveal a case, and used his right hand to open it to reveal a ring as beautiful as the night they stood in, shining brightly in the moonlight. “Will you marry me?!” Spark cried out, his eyes in tears as he shut them and faced downward to the ground.

A few seconds passed, a few excruciatingly painful seconds for Spark, who refused to open his eyes to look at Go. After those seconds, though, he felt movement, and a hand under his chin. Spark felt his head move up and opened his eyes to find Go, crouched down and lifting Spark’s head up with his hand.

“Don’t cry, Spark. There’s no need to cry.” Go smiled. “Of course I will marry you. I love you.”

Spark broke into a smile. “B-Bro…!” He fell into Go’s embrace, his face close to his partner, no, his fiancé. Go was grinning like crazy, and closed the gap between them.

The two boys kissed under the luminary clock in the sky, the flowers moving with the dark wind as if they were cheering on the couple. No matter what challenges came their way, the couple would always pull through; after all, you never lose when you trust your instincts.


End file.
